Various types of cases for holding pocket binoculars are known. The best known is the so-called pot-shaped case wherein the binocular is inserted in its folded condition and with the case including a closing cover. The space needed for holding the binocular is very large and the removal of the binocular is most inconvenient.
It is also known to store collapsible binoculars in small bags made of various materials such as leather, plastic and the like. This form of storage protects the binocular only against dirt but not against mechanical stress. The removal of the binocular from the bag is also very inconvenient.